Conventionally, such a battery information management system is known as activating a battery information acquisition circuit and a radio circuit that are switched on through an activation circuit according to an instruction signal wirelessly transmitted from a management unit, and a piece of information on the battery acquired from the battery information acquisition circuit is wirelessly transmitted from the radio circuit to the management unit (refer to the disclosure of Patent Literature 1).